


Happy Halloween!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet give the bots a safe place to trick or treat.





	1. A safe place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet give the bots a safe place to trick or treat.


	2. Ratchet's delight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is happy about Halloween coming to an end.


	3. Bumblebee's favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee's costume is also his favorite kind of people!


	4. Buckethead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead's costume is his idea of Megatron!


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots are already thinking about Christmas...


End file.
